1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal arrangement of a motor having bobbins and windings, and a capacitor motor having a phase advancing capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3748/1984 proposes a motor wherein a stator yoke and stator magnetic poles are separated from each other, so that each of said magnetic poles can be inserted into each winding wound around each bobbin.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 308392/2000 discloses a capacitor motor having a phase advancing capacitor.
In FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 showing another conventional motor, a reference numeral 1 denotes windings each wound around each bobbin 2, numeral 3 denotes terminal pins each projected from each bobbin 1, numeral 4 denotes lead wires connected electrically to the terminal pins 3, respectively, numeral 5 denotes a terminal block connected to the lead wires 4, numeral 6 denotes a stator iron core, numeral 7 denotes an end bracket arranged at one side surface of the stator iron core 6, and numeral 8 denotes a box like phase advancing plastic capacitor.
In the above conventional motor, one end of each of the lead wires 4 must be connected electrically to one of the terminal pins 3 projected from the bobbin 2, and the other end of each of the lead wires 4 must be taken out to the outside of the motor and connected to the terminal block 5. Further, in a motor to be grounded having an earthing pin projected from the stator iron core, it is necessary to connect electrically the lead wire 4 to the earthing pin.
Such connection work is very hard and complicated.
Further more, it is difficult to fix the capacitor 8 to the motor and the wiring of the capacitor 8 is very complicated, so that the fabrication cost is increased.